All Over The Time
by MinnaHarker
Summary: Draco selalu tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya meski ia tahu penyebabnya. Ia mencintai Hermione. Namun apa yang terjadi jika waktu tidak mengizinkan? Karena semua sudah terlambat. REVIEW Please! Multi-Shot. Disclaimer: JK Rowling


**All Over The Time**

_Rate: T+ (Teen plus)_

Pair: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

_Genre: Angst & Romance_

* * *

Chapter 1: I Felt

Sinar lembayung membentangi langit ufuk barat, membelah langit angkuh di dalam peraduannya. Angin musim semi berhembus sendu menghempaskan rerumputan ilalang, menimbulkan efek helaiannya menari-nari. Menghapus aroma darah dan menciptakan suasana baru dari kastil Hogwarts.

Sedari tadi aku terus bersungut-sungut. Menyesalkan setiap deru langkahku. Suaranya terlalu menggema hingga seluruh penghuni koridor memusatkan perhatiannya padaku, dan juga Theodore Nott disampingku. Mereka asik membisikan kata-kata yang sukses memanaskan kupingku. Dasar penganggu! Aku mendelik memandang sinis kearah mereka, dan rupanya itu berhasil mengusir mereka. Aku menyeringai puas.

Bukan ini kemauanku. Ditakuti, dibenci, dan dihina orang-orang. Kuakui aku membenci kehidupanku. Dan aku memang tak berusaha memperbaiki semua sikap dinginku ini meski. perang telah berakhir dan Voldemort tewas di tangan Trio Emas Gryffindor. Jangan salah, Walaupun namaku terbukti dinyatakan bersih dan dipulihkan kembali. Desas desus keburukanku masih melekat erat seperti stigma yang menempel di tulang-tulang.

Menghentikan langkah dan merogoh saku celana mencari rokok, aku menghisap barang haram buatan para muggleborn itu. Jujur saja aku tidak lagi peduli dengan sebutan itu, bagiku itu rasis yang hany adididik para orang kolot pureblood termasuk ayahku, Lucius Malfoy yang sekarang mendekam di penjara Azkaban. Aku menopang daguku, tersenyum miris. Sesaat aku menyadari kehadiran Nott disampingku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan menyodorkan sebatang rokok. Ia menolaknya dengan halus melalui isyarat bentukannya.

"Sok suci," kekehku setengah sadar.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi orang gila, Mate"

"Kau mau menuruti orang-orang tua itu, Nott? Merlin Please!"

Theo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau terlihat sangat kacau , Mate"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku. Siapa peduli. Harta kekayaan, gadis-gadis cantik, dan reputasi seorang Draco Malfoy seolah menguap dan menghilang tak tersisa. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa sekarang. Hanya memiliki kedua sahabat dan seorang Narcissa Malfoy, anugrah terbesar saat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur mom masih menganggapku anaknya setelah aku memilih mengikuti jejak ayah ku menjadi seorang Death Eater. Ia hampir memecahkan telingaku saat mengetahui hal itu. Ya, Ia menjerit tepat didepanku dengan Lucius. Dan diantaranya ada juga Bellatrix, panglima perang Lord yang saat itu juga menguap karena terus-terusan disuguhi sebuah drama dadakan. Ia benar-benar wanita menyeramkan. Aku ragu kalau keluarganya akan bahagia disetiap saatnya. Hii…

Keluarga?

Terus terhanyut dalam pikiran. Theo menepuk pundakku, bermaksud berpamitan. Ia bergegas pergi dan punggungnya semakin menghilang saat berada di ujung koridor. Iris sapphireku beralih menatap rokok, asapnya mengepul-ngepul ke udara. Membawaku lebih dalam ke alam bawah sadarku. Sejenak aku memejamkan mata. Mengingat alasan mengapa aku memerangi arti cinta dan kasih sayang yang di junjung tinggi oleh Harry, Ron, dan tentunya Hermione Granger si darah lumpur. Aku selalu menentang ideologi soal cinta dan kasih sayang mereka. Ideologi yang menurutku sekedar taktik picik mereka semata untuk menarik minat siswa-siswi Hogwarts agar sudi bergabung bersama mereka. Rajukan yang awalnya kuanggap sia-sia belaka dan kini sukses besar. Cinta itu tidak ada! Itu semu, aku sering mendengar cinta akan menghilang seiring waktu berjalan. Dan itu semacam perasaan tidak berguna yang akhirnya menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

Apalagi soal Keluarga yang di ucapkan Hermione Granger. Sosok cantik yang selalu diidam-idamkan siswa-siswa Hogwarts. Ia cukup membuatku tercenggang saat ia berada di posisi puncak dalam daftar minat para siswa keempat asrama dari seluruh angkatan. Dan itu diucapkan sendiri oleh Zabini Blaise, Rahangku serasa jatuh dari menara Hogwarts ketika itu. Belum lagi tawa kerasku yang memperkonyol kenyataan. Betapapun, lihat saja rambutnya yang bak seorang singa betina. Tinjunya yang menyakitkan. Dan jangan lupa sebutan Miss-Know-It-All atas kecerdasan luar biasanya.

Dan Hermione juga hampir membuat moodku selama seminggu penuh buruk saat ia resmi berkencan dengan Victor Krum. Aku tidak tahu persis yang kualami. Hatiku bagai dihujami ribuan pedang dan bersumpah mengirimkan tubuh utuh Krum ke neraka ketika ia lancang menyentuh tubuh Hermione dan bergerak sok keren dengan tarian-tarian murahannya. Ya, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Oh, Aku hampir gila sekarang memikirkan musuh bebuyutanku.

Seringaiku perlahan-lahan hilang digantikan senyum miris.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana Hermione menampar keras pipiku. Satu-satunya gadis yang berani bertindak tidak senonoh pada seorang pureblood. Saat itu aku hampir hilang kendali. Dari pipiku seperti menjalar rasa panas nan membakar ke seluruh tubuhku.

'Kau keterlaluan Draco!'

Aku membanting rokokku dan menginjak-nginjak letupan apinya. Emosi mulai mendera akal sehat. Bukan sedang merutuki nasib. Hanya kesal tidak berarti. Entahlah Aku merasa kesal pada diri sendiri. Berhenti lalu berkacak pinggang menatap langit-langit koridor. 'Kau puas sekarang, malfoy?' Batinku mengejek. Aku membuang nafas berat. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan menghadiahi kesan buruk.

"Demi Merlin!" Pekik seseorang. Sontak aku menoleh. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau tampak kacau!" Racau gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang sangat-sangat kukenali. Tangannya menumpu beberapa tumpukan buku dalam dekapannya.

Aku menautkan alis yang tampak keheran. Orang itu mengajakku berbicara? Ia tidak berusaha menghindar? Layaknya siswa-siswi lain? Oh dia memang luar biasa merlin.

Aku mengabaikan gadis paruh baya itu. Bersikap sok acuh dengan berpaling pandangan menatap senja. Barang kali salah menyapa orang atau ditunjukan orang disekitar koridor selainku. Dengan keadaanku yang sangat urakan dan tidak karuan bentuknya, siapapun pasti enggan menyapaku. Lagipula ia tidak merapal namaku walaupun aku meragu ia mampu untuk itu.

"Draco Malfoy, tunjukan sopan santunmu!" Sembur si Gadis. Aku terperanjat mengamati tubuh mungil itu sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Tepat dihadapanku. Dan saat itu aku menyadari aroma tubuh lavender khasnya benar-benar nyata. Artinya ia sungguh-sungguh menyapaku.

Aku mengamati postur tubuh gadis itu. Lekuk indah menghiasi setiap inci pandanganku. Aku tak percaya, seekor bebek buruk rupa bisa berkembang menjadi angsa cantik. Terlebih dengan jarak pandang seperti ini. Rambutnya yang terbiasa ikal kini tergerai lurus dengan sedikit sanggulan kebelakang, bibir tipisnya yang meranum kemerah-merahan itu mampu menaikan jangan lupa iris coklat madunya yan g kini memancarkan kelembutan tak terkira kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng. Bermaksud menyingkirkan pemikiran kotor di kepala.

Kuperjelas, aku tidak begitu keberatan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa siswa siswi Hogwarts berbondong-bondong memusuhiku. Aku terbiasa hidup sesuka hati dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Terlalu egois memikirkan hal semacam itu. Lantas apa alasan gadis itu masih bernyali menyapa dan menanyakan keadaanku? Ironis mengingat bahwa dihadapanku adalah sosok gadis yang aku perangi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kali ini ia rela merendahkan dirinya dengan menyapa seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Kau sendiri?" Hermione, nama gadis itu. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal yang malah membuatku semakin dibuatnya terperangah. Ia menyesal telah berbaik hati menanyakan keadaan rivalnya.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakan beberapa waktu lalu." Terang Hermione sembari menarik buku-bukunya dari dekapannya. Aku membulatkan mulutku membentuk huruf O. Benar-benar kutu butu, Batinku menyimpulkan. Dalam hati aku tersenyum, di tahun ketujuh ini ia benar-benar rajin.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Mud-" Aku menghentikan kalimatku, sesuatu mengganjal hatiku menyebut gadis itu sebagai darah lumpur. Setelah jeda "Miss Granger. Jangan mengangguku," Aku bersandar di salah satu pilar koridor. Hampir terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Hermione. Ia tak sepintar yang kukira, Rupanya ia tidak cukup peka dengan sebutan baruku dengan tidak memanggilnya mudblood. Ia berjalan pergi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ya, secara tidak langsung Aku mengusirnya. Ada secuil harapan ia lebih lama disini. Tapi cepat-cepat otak cerdasku menepis pemikiran konyol itu.

Mana mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy membuang harga dirinya. Aku cukup mengerti hubunganku dengan trio emas tidak terjalin cukup baik. Dan ya, jika hati berkata demikian. Maka otakku tentu akan menolak keteguhan hatiku mengenal lebih dekat Hermione. Draco tidak mungkin meneguk ludahnya kembali. Berhubungan baik dengan Granger? Mungkin aku sudah pikun dengan sebutan darah lumpur Grangernya sendiri. Apa jadinya kalau ia tertangkap basah oleh siswa Slytherin mereka tengah Bercakap-cakap hangat. Ia belum siap ditertawakan rekan-rekan se-asramanya.

Eh apa, _Granger'nya_? Oh ,sudahlah lupakan.

"Dasar pecundang!"

Aku menyeringai saat Hermione membalikan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku. Bagi ku tingkah Hermione menggemaskan. Bahkan sebagai rival, Hermione terlalu polos. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya tak kunjung menghilang meski usianya mulai menginjak kepala dua. Mungkin itulah alasanku membencinya. Aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berlagak sok suci, tapi Aku lebih-lebih tidak menyukai suci secara murni. Maksudku yang terlahir suci atau semacamnya. Aku tahu ini juga berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal.

Sepeninggalnya Hermione dan Nott. Aku menyusul kepergian mereka. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Tentu aku tidak mau diberi sanksi oleh ketua murid karena berkeluyuran di malam hari. Yang tak lain Hermione Granger sendiri. Aku cukup tahu arah pemikiran si Granger itu pasti menyimpan dendam tersendiri setelah apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Dan ia juga tak mau berurusan dengan professor Mcgonagall di tengah malam jika Hermione mengirimnya kesana. Membayangkannya saja bahkan sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Mcgonagall akan terlihat begitu mengerikan ketika menjelang malam.

OoO

(Normal P.O.V)

Malam sudah larut. Rembulan menggantung sempurna menghiasi langitnya malam hari. Ditemani gemerisik pohon dan taburan bintang-bintang kecil yang menyinari kastil Hogwarts menambahkan kesenduan suasana. Mereka bagai tersenyum melihat kebersamaan seluruh Asrama saat makan malam.

Draco melangkah beriringan bersama sahabat-sahabat Slytherinnya. Mereka melangkah gontai menuju meja makan khusus anak-anak Slytherin yang di eksklusif kan untuk para pureblood. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang ketika Blaise mengeluarkan lelucon-leluconnya. Draco duduk angkuh di kursi kebesarannya. Di antara kedua soulmate, Blaise dan Theo.

"Mari bersulang untuk penjahat kita, Draco Malfoy!" Seru Blaise lantang, tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi segelas anggur. Draco langsung menatap tajam Blaise.

"Hey-hey, aku bercanda Malfoy!" Bela Blaise agak merinding. Ia menurunkan gelasnya secepat kilat. Menumpahkan isinya ke jubah Slytherin miliknya.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak lancang padaku, Blaise" ucap Draco datar. Serentak, murid-murid Slytherin tertawa melihat kekonyolan Blaise. Draco memang pintar memutar balik keadaan. Kejeniusannya terbukti saat ia memasuki peringkat kedua seantaro Hogwarts di masanya. Setelah, si muggleborn Granger tentunya.

Berbicara mengenai Hermione Jane Granger. Kemana sosok fenomenal itu sekarang? Draco tidak melihat batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Bukannya gadis itu selalu kelewat rajin? Bahkan ke dalam suatu hal sepele semacam makan malam bersama. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Kau mencari siapa mate?" Sahut Theo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sahabatnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ti-tidak mencari siapa-siapa" Sergah Malfoy gelagapan.

Draco mengerilyakan tangannya, menarik secarik tisu dan mengelap dahi yang berjatuhan peluh. Riwayatnya hampir tamat kalau saja Theo menggunakan mantra legillimency. Untungnya salah satu sahabat Draco itu tidak terlalu senang mengurusi urusan orang lain. Atau biasa disebut kategori orang-orang kepo.

Brakk..

Suara pintu terbanting mengalihkan perhatian semua penghuni aula besar. Tak terkecuali Draco. Wajahnya kian memerah saat menangkap pemandangan tidak sedap dihadapannya. Hermione, berjalan terseok-seok tertarik Weasley kembar. Ia mengenakkan gaun pengantin yang tentunya, berjalan berdampingan dengan Ron Weasley yang mengenakkan setelan jas. Rasanya tangan Draco gatal melemparkan bogem mentah ke wajah penuh bintik Ron, berani sekali ia berada di jarak setipis itu dengan Hermione. Draco sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa wajah dan hatinya terbakar.

Sementara Hermione ditarik oleh kedua Weasley kembar, George and Fred. Maka, Ron ditarik paksa oleh masing-masing sahabat mereka. Termasuk Harry dan Ginny. Pasangan yang kerap kali mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Yang hampir membuat Draco muntah seharian kalau berpapasan dengan kedua insan tersebut.

Perut Draco yang semula kelaparan seketika terasa mulas saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari guratan wajah mereka. Harus Ia akui, ia benci melihat Hermione sebahagia Itu. Apalagi wajah berseri-serinya yang tak jarang menampakkan rona merah karena malu. Hermione tidak tersenyum karenanya, Hermione tidak tertawa karenanya, Hermione tidak berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Itulah sebabnya Draco tidak bisa memaafkan hal Itu. Ia cemburu? Ya mungkin, tapi otak jeniusnya tidak sampai hati memikirkan kesimpulan dari perasaannya. Darah Lumpur bodoh, mau-maunya ia berdampingan bersama otak teridiot sejagat bernama Weasley, Batin Draco merutuki.

Serempak Aula Besar di riuhkan tepuk tangan dan siul-siul menggoda. Kecuali Draco, ia menggeram kesal. Giginya bergemulutukan walaupun terdengar samar oleh bisingnya suara. Draco membanting keras tangan Blaise yang ikut serta menepukkan tangan. Lalu meninju meja sekuat tenaga.

"Hey, apa yang kaulaku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Draco beranjak.

"Aku sudah selesai"

"Tapi kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali, mate!"

Theo dan Blaise sejenak saling menatap, mencoba mencari kesalahan apa yang mereka perbuat hingga Draco tidak bernafsu makan. Aktivitas mereka terhenti kala Draco sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu. Di benak mereka, ribuan pertanyaan harus rela mereka simpan dahulu. Theo dan Blaise menghela napas berbarengan. Kadang-kadang jalan pemikiran Draco memang sulit ditebak.

"Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku bisa mendapat dua kali lipat jatah makanku" ujar Blaise yang berbinar-binar menatap santapannya. Disusul Theo yang mengangguk menyetujui.

OoO

Draco memukul pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel, ia menjerit. Bukan karena kesakitan yang mulai menjalar di sekitar kepalan tangannya, ia menjerit frustasi karena rasa sesak di dada. Draco mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Mulutnya berdecak-decak tidak karuan.

"Bodoh! Akan kupastikan tangan busukmu itu menempati Neraka, Weasley" umpat Draco. Ubun-ubunnya terasa memanas memikirkan kejadian tadi. Rasanya api cemburu terus berkecambuk di dadanya.

"Ah ini semua salah Granger. Ia membuatku gila." Draco menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, tenggelam bersama kefrustasiannya. "Dia harus membayarnya."

Sayup-sayup Draco mendengar cekikikan seseorang. Spontan, Draco membalik dan membelalakan matanya. Matanya hampir lepas kalau saja tidak memiliki penyangga berupa kantung mata. Raut wajahnya memadukan hasil perasaannya yang campur aduk. Ada perasaan takjub, tidak percaya, dan ngeri. Iris sapphirenya menatap horror sosok anak kecil yang menyerupai tubuh masa kecilnya. Draco tidak bergeming. Mulutnya terkatup sempurna.

Ia menatap intens sosok anak kecil itu dari atas kebawah lalu keatas dan kebawah lagi. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai pangkal kaki. Rambut pirang, kulit pucat, mata sapphire indah. Persis sekali dengan dirinya di kala ia masih seumuran. Cetak biru bagi dirinya. Ia bahkan ragu kalau ia tidak sedang berada dalam dunia halusinasinya. Tidak mungkin!

Lama dalam keheningan. Si anak berhenti mengeluarkan cekikikannya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menghampiri Draco dengan langkah kecilnya. Ia merebut sebelah tangan Draco yang menegang sempurna mengenggam ujung wastafel lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Sampai kapan Daddy menutupinya?" Bisiknya purau tanpa memperlihatkan irisnya yang senada dengan Draco. Pandangannya tertumpu pada tangan kekar Draco. Draco mengerjap-ngerjap sempurna. Daddy? Selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita manapun termasuk dengan pansy parkinson yang notebane sering kali bergelayut manja di pangkuannya. Lantas siapa anak kecil ini?

Draco menggeleng cepat. Berharap ini semua halusinasi yang bekerja saat kefrustasiannya memuncak. Namun nihil. Anak itu masih tetap berada di hadapannya. Mengenggam erat kepalan tangan Draco. Sepintas, jika diteliti. Anak itu sangat mirip dengannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun cacat yang membedakan. Mungkin hanya ukuran tubuh dan tekstur wajah. Tapi tentu saja itu cukup membuktikan ia merupakan anak seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Daddy, secepatnya kau harus mengakui perasaan tulusmu pada Mommy"

"Mo-mommy?" Kata Draco terbata-bata. Anak itu mengangguk mantap, ia menatap wajah pucat Draco lekat-lekat.

"Buatlah Mommy terkesan ya? Jangan menganggunya lagi. Karena kalau tidak.." Bahu anak itu bergetar, menahan isak tangis. "Ah sudahlah, waktuku sudah habis" anak itu berpikir sejenak. Setelah yakin, ia mengisyaratkan Draco untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Anak itu membisikan sesuatu yang hampir membuang kesadaran Draco. Belum sempat mencerna kata-kata bentuk reinkarnasi Draco itu. Anak itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Draco yang jiwanya baru terkumpul, yang tadinya sempat tercecer mengambil langkah seribu mengejarnya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benaknya. Apalagi saat ini jiwanya sangat digantungkan kata-kata anak aneh yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. Di depan kamar mandi asrama Slytherin seseorang tengah berjalan dengan gontai. Alangkah terkejutnya Draco pada saat itu juga. Langkahnya yang terlalu cepat menyebabkan ia menabrak orang tersebut. Dan menghasilkan suara dentuman keras. Yang dihasilkan benturan kepalanya dengan lantai marmer.

Draco mengerangi sakit di kepalanya. Untungnya ketika tubuh mereka kehilangan kendali, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menangkap orang itu agar tidak bernasib sama dengannya. Bayangkan, ocehan apa yang diterimanya di kala itu juga kalau ia tidak sigap bertindak melindunginya. Ia harus bergerak cepat mengejar anak itu tanpa mesti mengurusi hal lainnya.

"Aduh" rintih seseorang dalam dekapan Draco. Perlahan Draco membuka pelupuk matanya, ia tidak boleh lambat dan harus segera beranjak. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan jejak anak misterius yang ia temui beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang menindihinya. Remang-remang cahaya lilin dan penerangan yang kurang memadai menyebabkan Draco kesulitan menganalisis siapa penghalangnya itu. Draco hanya bisa melihat rambut coklat yang bersinar terbias api lilin.

"Draco!" Detik itu juga Draco berhenti bernapas. Nada khas yang dilontarkan sosok yang menindihnya itu dengan mudah ditangkap Draco. Draco tak mungkin lupa dengan nada melenking yang biasa merusak telinganya ini.

"Hermione?" Suara Draco tersedat, sebenarnya ia ragu melafalkan nama Hermione. Terkejut bukan kepalang, Begitu pula Hermione. Ekspresinya menandakan ia tak kalah terkejut. Pandangan mereka saling berpautan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai Hermione berpaling kearah lain.

Sadar akan posisi mereka yang tidak mengenakan. Draco berdehem. Menyadari Hermione dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat Hermione beranjak canggung sembari menepuk jubah Gryffindornya yang kotor. Hermione mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hidungnya, kebiasaan lama gadis berambut api itu guna menyembunyikan perasaan malu.

Jantung Draco mengacu lebih cepat. Ia tidak lagi bisa menyangkal, ada perasaan yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya. Seolah-olah akan meledak kapanpun. Tapi itu semua belum berpengaruh banyak rupanya. Terbukti Ia masih bisa memasang topeng datar di wajah angkuhnya. Bahkan bersikap tenang dan acuh seolah tidak merasakan getaran apapun.

"Kau berniat menyerangku ya disaat semua orang terlelap, hm?" Tuding Hermione sinis.

"Jangan Geer, Granger. Kau tahu? Ada seribu kerjaan lain yang menungguku daripada harus meladenimu" Draco memunggut buku Hermione yang berjatuhan yang langsung disambar Hermione.

"Kau selalu terlihat menyebalkan Draco." Hermione bermanggut-manggut. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Draco menikmatinya, setiap ragam ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis itu selalu terlihat menarik baginya. Ia seakan-akan memberi kesan lugu dan lucu. Walaupun terkadang, ia bersikap sangat keras kepala dan memukulnya tanpa belas kasih ketika Draco dengan sengaja menyembunyikan tugas-tugasnya atau menghalau Hermione pergi ke kelasnya. Draco malah menyukainya, berdalih ia menggodanya setiap waktu adalah alasan Draco dapat menonton ekspresi Hermione dengan leluasa.

Setelah merapihkan buku-buku transfigurasinya, Hermione menatap lurus Draco.

"Terima kasih atas gangguannya Draco. Dan sebagai hukuman karena melanggar jam malam. Aku memberimu detensi selama seminggu penuh, Ferret!" sinisnya menoton sebelum berlalu. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang yang ia sudah tahu siapa mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat.

Memasang seringaian khas. Draco menarik paksa tubuh Hermione dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Tubuh Hermione menubruk keras dinding koridor. Buku-bukunya kembali berjatuhan. Kali ini rasa pening mengerayangi kepalanya yang terjembab ke belakang, mendarat keras di dinding.

"Draco apa yang-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah hembusan nafas teratur membisiki telinga Hermione. Ia menahan napasnya mendapat perlakuan tabu dari seorang pria. Tentu ini yang pertama kali. Selama ia berpacaran dengan Victor Krum atau Ron sekalipun. Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukan Hermione seperti ini dari jarak sedekat ini. Mereka sekedar melakukan dansa, mengirim surat, atau saling berpautan tangan.

"Aku tahu rencanamu gadis nakal" Draco melebarkan seringaiannya kala Hermione mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Tipu dayamu bagus juga,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berakting seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Bentak Draco tak sabar. Ia membenci sesuatu ditutup-tutupi. Sayangnya Hermione sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Draco bicarakan. Hermione mengeluarkan lencana prefaknya yang silau berkilauan dan menunjukannya tepat di batang hidung lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Beraninya kau membentak-bentak seorang Ketua Murid, Malfoy! Detensimu diperpan-, ukhh.." Hermione semakin tidak karuan, ucapannya terhenti akibat ciuman panas Draco yang menjelajahi rongga mulut Hermione. Mengabsen gigi-gigi besar Hermione dan bergelut lidah hingga saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Sisa-sisa mereka sampai-sampai menetes melalui celah bibir mereka masing-masing. Hatinya berdekup jauh lebih cepat.

Hermione meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. Memukul-mukul pundaknya bertubi-tubi secara bringas. Namun apa daya, tenaga Draco jauh lebih kuat dan rengekannya tak digubris Draco yang diselimuti bisikan-bisikan setan. Ia mengunci seluruh pergerakan Hermione dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya diatas kepala gadis itu. Tangan satunya bergerilya menyentuh dan memijat kecil leher jenjang Hermione. Draco memecak-mecak tidak jelas menikmati momen-momen seperti ini. Hermione takut, berharap seseorang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua disini sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi. Harapannya kandas saat mereka tiba-tiba berapparate. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Draco melakukannya di lingkungan Hogwarts. Setahunya orang-orang tidak bebas berapparate dan berdisapparate sesuka hatinya dikawasan ini.

Draco melepas ciumannya, memberi pasokan oksigen untuk keduanya."Ex-Death Eater, kau lupa? Singkatnya itu sihir hitam"

"Legillymency!"

"Ups, Tidak sengaja" Balas Draco dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione terisak. Tidak ada lagi yang membuat dirinya merasa terhina selain perlakuan Draco. Ia merasa menghianati Ron. Meskipun Draco memaksanya terlebih dulu dan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada. Ia sama sekali terkunci untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia menyesal ia tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya, malah ia mengeluarkan barang tidak berguna semacam prefak lencana ketua murid perempuan sebelum gerakannya terkunci sepenuhnya. Hermione mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Menenggelamkan pandangan sedalam dalamnya menatap lantai dingin.

Terputar lagi kilas balik saat-saat ia dan Ron bersama, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. Tidak dengan pria ini. Ini semua salah. Apa yang Hermione lakukan disini ialah sebuah kesalahan. Ciuman pertamanya ia relakan untuk seorang Draco Malfoy? Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai semua ini. Hermione mulai berpikir ia mengalami ilusi atas ramuan yang diberikan dokter gila di ruang kesehatan. Ia memang kesana beberapa waktu lalu untuk menghambat kelelahan yang mendera fisik gadis itu. Tanpa sadar isakan Hermione semakin terdengar keras. Itu tidak ada gunanya sebab ruangan ini sudah dilapisi mantra silencio.

Sebuah tangan dingin mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi pualam Hermione. Draco menyekanya perlahan lalu mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata Hermione. Berharap Hermione melepaskan tegang di batinnya. Ia tidak berharap Hermione tersiksa. Ia hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

Mereka berada di asrama Slytherin, tepatnya di kamar Draco sendiri. Kamar yang luasnya tak terkira ditambah interior interior menawan bertemakan background hijau. Draco merapal mantra sihir gelap yang mengikat Hermione, alih-alih ia tidak menginginkan perlawanan apapun darinya. Hermione meringis jenuh.

Tubuh Hermione yang linglung dan tidak ditopang apapun setelah rapalan ikatan Draco langsung kehilangan kendali dan tersukur di dada Draco yang sigap mendekapnya erat. Rasa muak menguasai hati Hermione. Ia bersumpah akan meludahi Draco setelah ini. Tapi sikap bossy-nya itu tidak menguntungkan disituasi begini. Memohon ampun adalah cara ampuh satu-satunya. Selain ciuman pertamanya dirampas, potensi hal buruk lainnya akan terus bermunculan. Terlebih lagi ia berada di kandang singa.

"Lepaskan aku Draco, kumohon…" Pinta Hermione memelas.

Draco menggeleng lemah, "Tidak sayang, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kau milikku,"

Hermione ternganga, hampir berdecih jijik kemuka Draco kalau saja ia tidak terkekang ikatan mantra Draco. Apa maksud Malfoy? Kenapa ia bertindak segila ini? Bahkan ia tidak sempat merapalkan mantra Occlumency agar pikirannya terlindungi. Sekarang ia harus pasrah Draco membaca isi pikiran Hermione sepuasnya.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Hermione. Lagipula aku senang kau tak melawanku. Kau benar-benar manis" Ucap Draco manis ditambah kecupan kecil di hidung berbintik milik Hermione dengan mengangkat dagunya. Ia sangat berhasrat menyentuh semua bagian tubuh gadis itu. Salah satunya bintik-bintik khas di hidung gadis itu, ia tampak sempurna dengan itu. Ciumannya kembali membuat Hermione menegang sempurna.

Draco mengangkat tubuh ramping Hermione dan membaringkannya di ranjang king size berwarna hitam kehijauan. Menyeringai puas sepuasnya. Ia tidak pernah sebangga ini meniduri sesosok gadis. Rasanya ada sekelebat perasaan membuncah melihat kepasrahan yang dijalani Hermione.

"Apa…yang…aakan..kauulakukan?" Ketir Hermione. Air mata tak kuasa dibendungnya lagi.

"Sssh.. Tenanglah Mione, seseorang telah menyadari ku tentang suatu hal mengenai perasaanku." Hermione berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia balik menatap Draco yang berkesan jelaskan-apa-itu-Draco?

Baiklah, sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mula-mula Draco menuduhinya melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah. Lalu Draco lebih banyak menggantungkan maksud semua ini. Draco mempermainkannya! Ya pasti ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk melakukan balas dendam atau menjadikannya barang taruhan. Tanpa sadar isak tangisnya berubah menjadi kilatan amarah.

Sementara Hermione memandang pria dihadapannya geram dan penuh kebencian. Draco menatapnya lembut. Pandangan yang bahkan Hermione yakini tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya selain dirinya. Entahlah, jangan salahkan dirinya. Insting otaknya yang mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Padahal ia juga sering kali melihat seorang wanita lain bergelayut manja di pelukan Draco. Hal yang seolah-olah menusuki jantung gadis itu hingga meluluh.

Draco menyatukan kembali bibirnya dan bibir Hermione. Ia selalu dilanda perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dadanya. Rupanya ia salah menilai Hermione. Anak misterius itu bukan titisan darinya berdasarkan pikiran Hermione yang dirasuki Draco. Ah, sudahlah ia tidak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam. Ia hanya menginginkan Hermione.

"Kira-kira seperti itu." Draco menggantungkan kalimatnya, ini seperti menjadi rutinitasnya ketika bertatap muka dan berbicara langsung dengan gadis yang sekarang siap menjadi miliknya seorang. Kepuasan tersendiri di batin. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Mione."

Hermione membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak percaya. Katakan kalau semua ini hanya sebatas mimpi dan kini ia tengah terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Bukan di ranjang Draco.

"Tidak mungkin, K-kau membenciku Malfoy!" Sangkal Hermione setengah melengking. Yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah sabetan cepat pada seragam Gryffindor miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, picik sekali. Kau pikir aku berbuat begitu karena aku membencimu?" Suara Draco meninggi. Menambah nilai seram untuk lelaki itu dimata Hermione. Ah tidak, ia calon pria bukan? Pria yang memvonis kesucian Hermione.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Bermimpilah"

Draco mencium leher jenjang Hermione. Sesekali ia mengigit-gigit kecil dibagian yang menurutnya titik sensitive Hermione. Hermione sendiri menganti lengkingan-lengkingan yang sanggup memecahkan telinga siapapun itu dengan lenguhan-lenguhan. Ia benci mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu, Tapi tubuhnya selalu merespon.

Sejujurnya ia pun menginginkan Draco sedari dulu. Ia menanti hal ini suatu saat terjadi. Tapi ia sadar, Draco tak mungkin bertingkah seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Harapannya telah pupus lama sekali. Sebab Draco tidak pernah memberi tanda-tanda apapun.

Draco menghentikan aksinya, sejenak ia berpikir.

Ia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengancungkan di depan gadisnya itu. Hermione terlonjak kaget, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dialaminya berikutnya. Draco mengancamnya?

"Ini akan menjadi bukti kita" Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti perkataan Draco. Ia lebih berharap Draco menyudahi semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Draco merapal rapalnya kembali seiring keluarnya cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya. Sontak Hermione terlonjak, ia tidak menyangka selain Draco menyudutkannya, ia berniat menyiksanya.

"Expelliarmus!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kritik dan saran diterima termasuk flame, karena saya masih awam di dunia FF terutama fandom HP hehe.. jadi mohon bantuannya aja. ga bisa banyak bicara, kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf ^^

**Dont Be A Silent Reader please..  
So, Review this fic okay?**


End file.
